Together
by LieutNarok
Summary: well it s my first fanfic so don t be harsh on me ok ? hpe you like it and by tha way i m portuguese so dont be surprised if there are a lot of mystakes xD


Chap 1

It was just another boring day of work to coronel Roy mustang, another day with an encounter with the most useless and stupid thing that mankind had invented ……the paperwork , oww man he hated that and if it was for him he would just burn them all with a simple snap of his fingers, but in the other side he also valuated his life so he had to do the paperwork or he would be shooted without mercy by the only person who could put him working his lieutenant Riza it came to paperwork she showed no mercy towards him.

Mustang had just come back from the lunch break and seated in his desk sighting in releaf, there wasn´t so much paperwork anymore well one thing was right if he kept that rhythm he would have a lot of free time to think how he would put his plan in motion well it wasn´t that difficult he just had to……………….Bam!!!!!!!!!

In that precise moment mustang was in the moon rolling his pen with his fingers………..o well at least he was until his lieutenant shot the pen out of his hand.

Mustang fell from the chair and moment latter he raised and shouted

-"What tha hell was that for lieutenant you could of turn my fingers to shreds"!!!!

-"Sir you were lacking so I suggest that you go back to work before I shot your hand" she said with her calm and emotionless voice

-"you wouldn´t dare" he said smirking" he knew that she wouldn´t really shot him he was still her superior or at least he hoped so

-"you´r right sir I wouldn't shot your hand you need it to do your paperwork but I can still shot your foot you don´t need it to writte your name so sir go back to work" she said calmly pointing the gun to his foot and unlocking the safety

-"yes ma'am" mustang shouted before sitting

He then noticed something, very slowly he raised both of his arms and looked to his lieutenant

-"sir I thought that I warned you now I have to shot you" she said with a bit of frustration on her voice

-"wait wait I have an excuse" he said quickly panicking he knew that she wasn´t joking when she said that she would shot him

-"wich is?" she asked with her gun still pointed to his foot

-"hnn you know you shot my only pen" he said smilling lightly before saying "witch means no more paperwork for today"

So mustang got up and darted towards the door testing his luck but he quickly stopped when he heard his lieutenant´s gun safety being pulled and making perfect hearable "click"

-"o no sir you have to finish this paperwork today" she said

-"But…."

-"No but´s you can use one of my pen´s" she said softly giving him a pen

Mustang lowered his head in defeat

-"damn paperwork" he cursed under his breath

-"did you said something sir?"Hawkeye asked

-"no I just said that it was a beautiful day to work" he lied quickly

-"right……just do your paperwork colonel" she said suspiciously

So when mustang finally finished his paperwork it was only four forty-five, he didn´t have nothing to do so he just sitted in the coutch thinking in his plan again where did he left before he was brutally interrupted by a shot? O ya he just had to talk with her introduce her to him and let them to know each other yah that would work ….maybe

then someone knocked on the door before open it and it was Fuery

-"sir i´m sorry to interrupt you´r work i just came to drop hayate by......" he started but he quicly stopped and looked awkward towars the colonel and the 1st lieutenent"hmm sir are you feleeng ok?" he asked

-"yes i am why do you ask?" mustang asked with a puzzled look in his face

-" well sir we are in the middle of the afternoon and you are not working and 1st lieutenent isn´t threatning you too so i thoguht that something could be wrong" he said innocentely wille hayate barked with exitement trying to release himself from his grip

Fuery let go of hayate and he quickly went to his owner riza patted him on the head and he seatted with his tail wanginglike crazy

-"everithing´s fine i already finished the damn paperwork" mustang said

Fuery looked surprised becouse he took several seconds to reply to that

-"you........r-right i have work to do so ... i s-should be going n-now"and he quickly left

mustang felt outraged he wasn´t that lacking

-"what´s with him it´s not that surprising that i finished my paperwork on time"he munbled to the air

-"Actually it is sir you never finished your paperwork earlyer and that´s quite stuning" hawkeye said with a soft tone and a little smile

mustang mumbled a little bit more and then felt something pulling his pants it was hayate obviously wanting to play, a smirk appeared on mustang´s face and he grabbed the pup, then he layed him on his back on the coutch and started to attack his belly with one hand, the pup was going crazy with exitement .

Riza looked to the too of them with a smille on her face wille she was gattering the paperwork she couldn´t restrain herself of smilling when she saw those two dumbs together.

then a suddent noise came from the other side of the door hayate barked and runned from the coutch mustang got up quickly and hawkeye got her gun then someone bursted in the office lunging towards mustang and yelling

-"hello little roy"


End file.
